


Do You Really Love Me Baby?

by Luck_Lilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mutual Pining, consented kiss, idk how to tag don’t mind that, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: I got my inspiration from a TikTok cosplay so don’t mind that-“I can’t tell if you're more excited for your date or for us to be alone in the car.” She glares at him, smacking his arm.“It is not adate. We’re just friends.”Bucky laughs. “That's the same thing you said a few years ago before you decided to share my bed.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Do You Really Love Me Baby?

Natasha stands in front of a full length mirror, adjusting her outfit. Bucky would be here in roughly fifteen minutes from now to drop her off at Wanda’s. Her car was currently in for repairs and wouldn't be done for a few hours, and he was already in town so it worked out well.

The initial plan from there was that Wanda would drive her to get her car and then they would spend the rest of the night at Wanda’s.

She sighs and pulls off her black shirt to exchange it for a grey one that would most certainly keep her cooler. After all, it was the middle of summer. Perhaps she should go for a tank top...the sound of a car horn pulls her from her thoughts and she glances out the window to see a familiar red pickup.

Natasha steps away from the mirror and grabs the backpack that was sitting on her bed. She slings it over her shoulder and heads down the stairs. She locks the door and walks over to the passenger side of the truck.

She's met with both Sam and Bucky in the small cab. Sam climbs out of the car. “You’re in the middle.” She gets in with an amused expression.

“You two finally getting along with each other?”

“Absolutely not. Steve wanted me to pick him up, despite my protests I was already getting you,” Bucky mock pouts and she laughs, tossing her bag on the floor between Sam's legs.

“Don’t worry. I won’t be here long so you two can get back to whatever you were doing.” She nudges Bucky and he fake gags. Sam leans against the door.

“I can’t tell if you're more excited for your date or for us to be alone in the car.” She glares at him, smacking his arm.

“It is not a _date_. We’re just friends.”

Bucky laughs. “That's the same thing you said a few years ago before you decided to share my bed.”

She scoffs but doesn’t respond, ignoring Sam’s added ‘oooo’. “You better focus on the god damned road.”

The rest of the ride was filled with the usual banter and teasing. It was short, as Natasha had predicted, since Wanda shared an apartment with her brother on the outskirts of town, which wasn’t far from her own.

When they arrived she half shoved Sam out of the car after a smart remark on how eager she seemed to go on her ‘date’. She hiked her bag over her shoulder again and headed into the building, greeting the receptionist, Sharon on her way to the elevator.

She reached Wanda's floor and went down the hall towards her room, letting herself in. Wanda was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of water in hand, sipping from it idly. On the counter next to her was a familiar black book. “Is that my..?”

Wanda is already making her way over to her. “You left your diary here last weekend,” she shrugs, “so naturally I read it...after a heavy internal debate.”

Natasha pales, her mind already running through everything she had written. “Wanda..”

“So is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Do you really love me?” Wanda tilts her head, green eyes staring into her own. Natasha schools her expression sloppily, but she's semi-aware Wanda can see right through her. She nods almost imperceptively, keeping her eyes on Wanda’s. The latters face flushes with a light blush at the action.

Natasha’s gaze is drawn away from hers as she notices the other girls’ brother stepping out of his room. She can see something akin to recognition on his face. “Did you finally tell her, Wanda?”

She turns to glare at him and Natasha thinks he is talking to her for a moment. She opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by Wanda. “No.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m going out. You better keep me updated, without out the graphic details.” Pietro winks at Natasha on his way out and the red head turns back to Wanda trying to work out his words. Wanda just brushes him off.

“We have a few more hours until we go to get your car right?” She asks, accent peaking through like it did when she was nervous. Nat nods. “C’mon.”

She follows Wanda into her room (not before grabbing the diary first) and sets her backpack in the corner where she normally puts it and then joins Wanda on the bed. “You shouldn't have looked through that you know,” her voice is level as she speaks.

Nat sits against the headboard cross legged and waits for Wanda to lay back in her lap. She does and looks up at the other girl. “I know, but when were you going to tell me?”

“I wasn’t.” She doesn't miss the disappointment that flashes on Wanda’s face. “Someone probably would've told you eventually.” _Probably Sam or Buck_ , she thinks.

“You’re right I suppose,” Wanda muses as Nat runs her fingers through her hair. “My reading it benefits us both, however.”

Nat tilts her head. “Is that so?” She receives a nod. Something clicks in Natashas head. “The feeling is mutual?”

Wanda nods, a mix of amusement and slight modesty laid out on her face. Along with a darker blush than before. Nat hums and leans over some. “ _When were you_ going to tell me?” She teases.

“I don’t know..” She sits up careful not to butt heads with Nat, and turns to face her, tilting her head slightly. She gets a nod and leans forwards to press her lips to Nat’s. Natasha sets her hands on Wanda’s waist, reciprocating the kiss. Wanda sighs.

They pull away for air moments later, matching expressions on their faces. “You know, I don’t think Bucky and Sam would mind getting the car for me..”


End file.
